Where Heroes Rise
by redinkling2000
Summary: Ash breathes a new lease of life, but not in the way you would expect. With new characters and old appearing, this story is bound to make you enjoy Pokemon.
1. Back Home

**Where Heroes Rise: Kanto -An Ash Ketchum Story**

DISCLAIMER: I do not repeat do not own the Pokemon franchise and the story contains characters from the franchise and I do not own them also.

This is my first fanfiction story so go easy on me!

 **Chapter One: Coming Home**

"Hehe. Viridian City. I have come home to regain my throne. After all these years being overshadowed, I vow to take revenge and lead this Gym!"

A little further south, Pallet Town were waiting impatiently for Ash to come home. To congratulate the young warrior for his valiant efforts in a stunning finale. Except for Professor Oak. He sat on the circle where the starter Pokemon were given out. He vividly remembers giving Ash his Pokemon. Those were the days. Doing amazing things like that. Seeing the Pokedex filled up. No one had come though since Ash left for Kalos. A black cloud which was remniscient to Zekrom's in Unova had hovered over Oak. He had lost a bet. The bet was huge. The organisation would come later to collect the packages. Oak hoped that Ash would come quickly to stop the organisation.

"Out. OUT! Why are you such useless trainers. I will take over now. No questions asked. Now get out before you feel my wrath."

Ash had returned home and was embraced by his mother. Pikachu had wandered off to Ash's room and ate there whilst Ash had talked with his mother. "What an amazing journey I had! I was sure enough disappointed on losing the Final, but I want to now relax for a bit and rest with my Pokemon!" Ash beamed. He loved the feeling of being with Pokemon and having caught all of those Pokemon, he decided to spend time with them. So he and Pikachu left for Oak's Laboratory.

The lab was shattered. The infrastructure wasn't glass, though it was shattered like it. Ash went inside and decided to send out Talonflame to investigate from above. "Ash, said Oak weakly. They took nearly all your Pokemon. I was sat doing some experiments and they took nearly all of your Pokemon. Here are 7. I could only save those. I imagine if you want to catch up with those dastardly villains, I thought these would do the job for you." Ash was in utter disbelief and in tears. All of his hard earned and trained Pokemon. Gone. He couldn't keep the rest of his Pokemon with Oak as he feared they would come back for them again. So he put them in his backpack which was near enough illegal but with Officer Jenny's orders, he could.

Ash threw the 7 Poke Balls out and out appeared Charizard, Infernape, Swellow, Glalie, Heracross, Krookodile and Oshawott. 7 Pokemon. "Oshawott can be a driving force as can they all, but he has hidden potential." Ash thought.

At that precise moment as he left, a note dropped on Ash's head. It read- "As a previous conqueror of the Kanto Gyms, I would like you to attempt them again. I have sent a message to each Gym Leader and you are to report to me each time with a letter with a Spearow once you have beaten them. Furthermore, you have to defeat the Elite Four and the Champion and only then can we take them down. I have been observing you and you can only defeat this organisation with my trust and I can only then realise your full potential once you beat them again. I know it seems like a tough task, but I believe you have the trust in your Pokemon. I promise we can take them down and get back your Pokemon. N."

Ash rubbed his head in confusion. N? Doesn't he know that I have bond and trust? Unless he wants to see the full bond and trust in my Pokemon. I need to know. I have to do this. For the sake of my Pokemon and possibly, the world. He flew off with Charizard to Pewter City...

Please Rate and Review. I will put it up each week and try to keep on top of things. I hope you enjoyed the story!


	2. The Boulder Badge Battle

Chapter 2: Boulder Badge

Ash arrived on his Charizard and swooped by the front door of the Gym. Ash dared not to knock on the door, for his knuckles would be bloodied by the boulders portraying the gym. Instead, he decided to scream "Hello? Anyone here?" He remembers coming here with Misty and having some form of company with another human being. Now, he was alone for the first time on his travels. Not that he would need anyone. He had a Charizard that could fly him to the destinations that he needed to go. He sat outside and appeared a rather old, fragile man whose structure was like glass, so ever contrasting to the gym, lead Ash towards the rocky battlefield.

A tall trainer with gelled hair and a well built structure appeared and took 3 pokeballs. "Come, lets battle. I want to unleash the potential against you again Ash. Even though last time it was a fluke..." "Brock? Is that you?" "No talk! Only battle."

Ash sent out his first pokemon which was Krookodile. The gym leader sent out Golem. "The match between Ash the challenger and the Pewter City Gym Leader is about to begin. Each trainer can use 3 pokemon and the battle will finish when all 3 pokemon on one side have fainted. In addition, the challenger can only subsitute pokemon."

Krookodile used Bulk Up and then dug a hole in the rocky territory. But alas, it was an amateurish mistake as Golem used Earth Power to send Krookodile flying and landing his spine on the rock. Krookodile already looked weak but Ash decided to attack on land by using Brick Break. With the effect of Bulk Up and the super-effective Brick Break, Golem was more wounded than Krookodile. Golem used Self-Destruct and although it was careless, it rocked Krookodile and made him faint. Golem also fainted.

"You know what Brock, that was careless! Making your own pokemon faint like that." Ash raged with fury. "Let me tell you something Ash, I'm not Brock and your move was much more careless as you used Dig on a ground type?! A pokemon like Golem is going to know such a move! Why do that? I reckon you're the careless one." " Whatever you say, Brock."

The Gym Leader sent out Rampardos. Ash thought. 'Was it going to be a risk? Nah. I'll beat Brock anyway.' Ash sent out Infernape. "Oh hello Mr Careless. Hmph. I can't take this. N said to me to give you my all. Nah. I'll give you more. To put you away that you'll never want to come back!"

Infernape's pace allowed him to slalom attacks from Rampardos. Infernape used Brick Break to try and finish Rampardos. However, Rampardos had other ideas. Disobeying the Gym Leader, it grabbed Infernape by the neck and used Rock Climb to trample Infernape and obliterate him.

"So your Rampardos doesn't listen to you. Shame. He would be great if he was able to listen." Ash said with total honesty. "Hmph. It happens occassionally. I was trying to put you away with Stone Edge, it didn't work. Oh well, I see myself winning at the end. So you're going to have to defeat me again. Maybe next time." The Gym Leader said smugly. "That's where you're wrong! I have one pokemon left and he can beat yours. I say lets carry on and see who will win!" Ash beamed.

Ash sent out Oshawott. Rampardos went to try and submit Oshawott into fear and make Oshawott quit, but he knew what he was doing. Oshawott used Hydro Pump to put Rampardos back in its Poke Ball.

"Maybe you're not bad. I had to see for myself what kind of trainer you are." The Gym Leader said in a more vulnerable tone. "Oshawott and I will take the Boulder Badge! I vow to!"

The Gym Leader sent out Onix. The two pokemon stared off each other with Onix being the more intimidating due to his size. Now, the tension arose. Ash's Pokemon were on the line with every gym battle with this being the first of each gruelling battle. Ash would need to control his emotions every single time and improve all the time. Plan properly. He would need to plan better each time. He has to win, otherwise N wouldn't trust him.

Oshawott felt Ash's emotions and vowed to battle hard. Onix used Earthquake and with that, losing health every time. The life orb that Ash took notice of effected Onix very uniquely as opposed to any other pokemon. Onix used Stone Edge and his brutal attack nearly impaled Oshawott. He was hurt. He lied on the ground. Then, a glowing light came from his injured countenance. The countenance grew bigger and stronger. "DEWOTT!"

"Alright a Dewott! I have been waiting for this! Now we can take you down!" Ash said with reams of confidence. "As you wish..." The Gym Leader replied with an even more vulnerable tone.

Dewott had learnt a new move and instantly on command, used Surf. The move washed away the rocks but not Onix who was drenched in water and now on its energy reserves. Onix used Recover and then Last Resort very quickly, but Dewott had zipped away from Last Resort and used Hydro Pump up close to defeat Onix.

"Congratulations Ash. You have earned the Boulder Badge. I will reveal myself to you. My name is Clinton. Brock's younger brother. Brock is at Saffron City as the main doctor alongside his wife Joy at the centre." Clinton revealed with full kindness.

Ash thought a sense of relief. He hadn't heard about Brock since he said to him that he was going to be a doctor and after 2 years, he had finally achieved his dream. Maybe one day, without missionary purposes, he could be the Champion and a Pokemon Master.

"Snivy, use Leaf Tornado!" The Leaf Tornado destroyed the roof of the building and took Clinton away...


End file.
